Vincent Valentine
Vincent Valentine (jap. ヴィンセント・ヴァレンタイン, Vinsento Varentain) ist ein optionaler spielbarer Charakter aus Final Fantasy VII und der Protagonist des Ablegers Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII. Vincent war einmal Mitglied bei den Turks, einer geheimen Organisation der ShinRa-Firma. Während eines Experiments wurde er jedoch genetisch modifiziert und vom wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftler Hojo in einen Sarg im Keller der Shinra-Villa eingesperrt. Cloud Strife und seine Mitstreiter können ihn nach dem Lösen einer kleinen Nebenaufgabe dazu gewinnen, sich ihrer Truppe anzuschließen. Vincents Limit-Fähigkeiten sind durch Hojos genetische Manipulationen bedingt und erlauben ihm, sich in eine Reihe mächtiger Kreaturen zu verwandeln. Seine Lieblingswaffen sind Pistolen, Gewehre und dergleichen. Seine dunkle Vergangenheit holt ihn des Öfteren ein, während sich die Handlung des Spiels entfaltet. Seine dunklen Kräfte machen ihn zu einem starken Kämpfer und nützlichen Partymitglied. Handlung Das erste Mal tritt Vincent in Final Fantasy VII auf, als er von Cloud im Keller der Shinra-Villa gefunden wird. Der mysteriöse Vincent schließt sich der Gruppe an, um Hojo treffen zu können und mit ihm abzurechnen. Seine tatsächliche Verbindung zu Hojo wird im weiteren Teil der Handlung nur sehr vage angeschnitten und lässt viel Spekulationsraum. Erst in den weiteren Vertretern der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII wird bruchstückhaft immer mehr von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt. Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII In Episode 19 durchsuchen Verdot und die Turks die Shinra-Villa nach der Beschwörungssubstanz für Zirconiade. Während dieser Suche findet und weckt Verdot den schlafenden Vincent in seinem Sarg. Die beiden kennen sich aus früheren Tagen bei den Turks und Vincent hilft ihnen beim Bekämpfen der Soldaten von AVALANCHE. Dabei zeigt er exzellente Schussfähigkeiten, trotz seines langen Schlafes. Schließlich verrät Vincent das Versteck der Substanz und händigt sie Verdot aus, bevor er sich wieder in seinen Sarg legt und weiterschläft. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Bei Zack Fairs Besuch in der Shinra-Villa hört er ein Stöhnen aus einem Sarg, öffnet ihn und stellt erschrocken fest, dass jemand darin schläft. Er entscheidet sich, den Schlafenden nicht zu stören und schließt den Sargdeckel wieder. Aufgrund des Kamerawinkels ist Vincent jedoch nicht erkennbar. Final Fantasy VII right|155px|Artwork von Tetsuya Nomura Vincent wird aus seinem Schlaf im Sarg von Cloud geweckt. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung erwähnt Cloud Sephiroth und dass er auf der Suche nach diesem sei und ob Vincent etwas wüsste. Dieser aber legt sich wieder schlafen, da er auch für diese Sünde noch zu bußen habe. Nachdem Cloud dann in der Bibliothek auf Sephiroth traf und daraufhin den Keller wieder verlassen will, taucht Vincent auf und erkundigt sich noch, ob Cloud auch auf Hojo treffen würde. Als Cloud bejaht, schließt sich Vincent an, damit er Rache nehmen kann. Offenbar hat Vincent mit ihm eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit und will diese aufholen. Später dann finden sie gemeinsam Lucretia in der Kristallhöhle. Eine kurze Rückblende zeigt Vincent und Hojo, die sich über Lucretia streiten. Der Konflikt spitzt sich zu und endet damit, dass der Wissenschaftler ihn erschießt und anschließend Experimente mit ihm durchführt. Erst viel später treffen er und Hojo in Midgar aufeinander, als dieser die Sister Ray bedient. Vincent sagt zu Hojo, dass eigentlich er derjenige sei, der für seine Verbrechen büßen müsse. Abgesehen von diesen Szenen spricht Vincent fast nie und hält sich meist im Hintergrund. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children right|200px In diesem Animationsfilm hat Vincent eine Nebenrolle. Nach dem vermeintlichen Ende von Sephiroth zieht er alleine durch die Welt, sammelt Informationen über die Krankheit Geostigma, hilft gelegentlich Menschen in Not und hält nur sehr sporadischen Kontakt zu seinen Freunden. Gerüchte führen ihn in die Vergessene Stadt, in der sich die Nachfolger Sephiroths Loz, Yazoo und Kadaj aufhalten. Tseng und Elena werden von den Dreien am Nordkrater festgehalten und gefoltert, aber Vincent erscheint und befreit sie. Dabei holt er sich so viele Informationen über die Drei, wie er kann. Kurz darauf bekämpfen sich Cloud und Kadaj in der Vergessenen Stadt. Cloud verliert den Kampf, doch Vincent taucht auf und eröffnet das Feuer auf Kadaj. In dieser Szene ist er nur in der Gestalt eines fliegenden Mantels anzutreffen, aus welchem er mit seiner Pistole schießen kann. Im Gegenzug ist er auch schwerer zu treffen, was ihn anscheinend unbesiegbar machen lässt. Er rettet Cloud aus der Gefahrenzone und bringt ihn in einen abgelegenen Teil des umliegenden Waldes, wo er ihn über das Geostigma und die drei Anhänger Sephiroths aufklärt. Sie streben nach der Wiederauferstehung von Sephiroth und müssen deswegen unbedingt gestoppt werden. Cloud aber zweifelt noch immer an sich selbst, da er die Morde an Aerith und Zack nicht verhindern konnte. Er fragt Vincent, ob Sünden jemals vergeben sein können, und Vincent antwortet schlicht, dass er es noch nie versucht habe. Nach einer kurzen Überlegungsphase steht Cloud auf und macht sich auf die Jagd nach den Dreien. Später kämpft er Seite an Seite mit den anderen Mitgliedern von AVALANCHE gegen Bahamut SIN. Während die anderen Cloud eiligst bei dessen Kampf gegen Kadaj und später Sephiroth unterstützen wollen, ist sich Vincent dagegen sicher, dass er es alleine schaffen wird und hält sie zurück. Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII left|thumb|250px|Artwork von [[Tetsuya Nomura]] Ein Jahr nach diesen Ereignissen wird Vincent von der WRO (World Regenesis Organization) in den Dienst gerufen. Er soll die geheimnisvolle Bewegung Deepground untersuchen und ausschalten, welche plötzlich mehrere Städte überfällt und nach der Erweckung von Omega strebt, der mächtigsten der Weapons. Deepground ist das Ergebnis von Forschungsarbeiten in den Tiefen Kellern des Shinra-Hauptgebäudes. Zu diesem Zweck benötigen sie die Protomateria, mit der Chaos beherrscht wird, welche jedoch in Vincent steckt. Viele Jahre vor den Ereignissen von Final Fantasy VII unterhielt Vincent mit der Forscherin Lucrecia Crescent eine Liebesbeziehung zur Zeit der Erforschung von Sephiroth und den Zellen von Jenova. Vincent missfiel die Tatsache, dass Lucrecia ihr ungeborenes Kind zu Forschungszwecken zur Verfügung stellen wollte und stritt sich heftigst mit dem Leiter des Projekts Hojo. Der eskalierende Streit endete damit, dass Vincent von Hojo erschossen und seine Leiche als Versuchsobjekt missbraucht wurde. Lucrecia war zutiefst unglücklich und schaffte ihn fort. Sie belebte ihn wieder, indem sie ihm ein kürzlich erforschtes Chaos-Gen einpflanzte. Diese Prozedur erweckte ihn zwar wieder zum Leben, doch war Vincent nun Chaos persönlich und wütete unaufhaltbar. Daher pflanzte sie ihm zusätzlich die Protomateria ein, die es ihm ermöglichte, Chaos bis zu einem gewissen Ausmaß zu beherrschen. Er verwandelt sich als Folge dieser Prozedur in Monster, wenn er sehr aufgeregt ist. Lucrecia war durch diese ganzen Vorgänge emotional so aufgewühlt, dass sie sich von all dem abwandt und in der Kristallhöhle selbst versiegelte. Dies ist der Kern und Ausgangspunkt von Vincents ewigem Kummer und seiner Rastlosigkeit nach Vergeltung und wird in Rückblenden erklärt und anhand von Dokumenten, die er im Verlauf des Spiels findet. Außerdem erweist sich die Tsviet Shelke, die ebenfalls zu Deepground gehört, als wichtige Informationsquelle. Im Verlauf gelingt es Deepground tatsächlich, die Protomateria von Vincent zu entreißen, wodurch Vincents gestaltwandlerische Fähigkeiten höchst instabil werden. Schlussendlich stellt sich heraus, dass eine digitalisierte Form von Hojos Geist der Drahtzieher hinter all diesen Geschehnissen und auch Deepground ist. Chaos entfesselt sich endgültig in Vincents Körper und besiegt Hojo, die Tsviets und auch Omega. Anschließend begibt sich Vincent in die Kristallhöhle zu Lucrecia, wo er sein Gewissen für rein gewaschen erklärt. Fähigkeiten Final Fantasy VII Limits :Hauptartikel: Vincents Limits. Vincents Limits in Final Fantasy VII weichen von denen der anderen Charaktere ab, denn Vincent verwandelt sich in ein Monster, das autonom angreift, vom Spieler nicht gesteuert werden kann und erhöhte Angriffs- und HP-Werte besitzt. Er besitzt nur ein Limit-Break pro Ebene. Er bleibt in der alternativen Gestalt, bis der Kampf vorbei ist oder er keine HP mehr besitzt. Andere Auftritte Ehrgeiz right|thumb|100px|Vincent in Ehrgeiz Im Kampfspiel Ehrgeiz ''hat Vincent Valentine ebenfalls einen Auftritt. Hier ist er einer der freischaltbaren Kämpfer, verwendet seine Kanone für Fernangriffe und seine Kralle für Nahkampfattacken. Seine Waffe lässt sich aufladen und verschießt dann Abbilder seiner Limits. Sein alternatives Kostüm zeigt ihn in seiner Turk-Uniform. Galerie Trivia * Er wird häufig für einen Vampir gehalten, obwohl dies immer wieder von Square dementiert wird. Für diesen Verdacht sprechen aber recht viele Argumente, wie der Sarg, in dem er gefunden wird, seine Fähigkeit der Gestaltwandlung, seine blasse Haut, sein wallender Umhang und seine Unsterblichkeit. * In ''Advent Children, als Vincent zum Kampf gegen Bahamut SIN auftaucht, fragt Denzel Tifa, wer er und Yuffie sind, was eine Referenz zu ihren Auftritten als optionale Charaktere in Final Fantasy VII ist. * Im Trainingsmodus von Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII stellt Vincent einen Bossgegner dar. * Cerberus hat für Vincent eine besondere symbolische Bedeutung, ähnlich wie Griever für Squall Leonhart und Fenrir für Cloud Strife. *In Kingdom Hearts coded erwähnt Cloud vor dem Kampf gegen Zerberus, dass dies endlich mal ein Name sei, mit dem er etwas anfangen könne. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Vincents Waffe. Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII:AC) Kategorie:Charakter (DoC:FFVII)